1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a light-emitting diode (LED) driver converts an input voltage into an output voltage required to drive one or several connected light-emitting diodes. However, the LED driver occasionally fails during the start-up process and cannot be properly activated, due to some conditions such as receiving an unstable start-up input voltage.